<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Building by Pantastic_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778426">Behind the Building</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach'>Pantastic_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, College Student Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dick Pics, Everyone Is Gay, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Starker, Starker Smut, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Peter Parker, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher/Student AU for Starker: Tony has been fucking his favourite student, Peter, for months now. It's just that today they both are feeling a bit brave and have decided to fuck behind the school building in broad daylight, and in full nude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker x Tony Stark - Relationship, Starker - Relationship, Tony Stark x Peter Parker, ironspider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind the Building</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You get to decide the age for both the characters, but theres a big age gap between the two of them. Risky gay sex ahoy my fellow whores &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Classes had ended, school was over for the day. All the students and majority of the teachers left the campus. Peter and Tony were two out of the remaining ones.</p><p>The day both of them came to a mutual agreement for afterschool fun times, was the beginning of their forbidden relationship. They were fuck buddies from that day onwards. It made sense too, Tony was a single man with needs and Peter was a single man with needs too. The fact that they were each other's favourites was an added bonus. </p><p>Tony had instructed Peter to wait in the alley behind the main school building, and to wear a skirt with no underwear. After the last class Peter practically ran into Tony's private office to change his clothes in front of his daddy. Tony sat behind the desk while Peter peeled his own trousers off. He put up a show for his Tony, swaying his hips from side to side and spreading his ass cheeks to show off his dripping hole stuffed with a butt plug. He went over to Tony, showing his bare ass to the much older man. He bent over across Tony's lap like the obedient boy he was. Tony removed the plug from Peter's hole to inspect it. Tony then replaced the plug with a remote controlled vibrator. His office was the only thing that faced the alley, and Peter would be close to him while he worked. </p><p>Tony would turn the vibrator on and off, sometimes turning the intensity up and down while poor Peter waited for Tony's cock in the alley. He wore nothing except for the skirt and thigh high socks. He waited patiently, semi-nude, for his daddy in the alley. Even during the torture, Peter managed to not cum and leak all over himself. He just sat on the floor like a good boy, within Tony's vision. It was super risky and thrilling for both of them. </p><p>Finally Tony arrived at the mouth of the alley. He motioned for Peter to crawl towards to him, and being the good pup Peter was he did as instructed. He crawled all the way to where Tony stood and kissed the tip of his shoes. He looked up with his big bambi eyes, waiting for his daddy's orders. </p><p>Tony smiled at him and nodded, permitting Tony to have release. Peter eagerly started rutting against Tony's shoes. He moved his hips and grabbed onto Tony's legs for support. It is when his moans got a bit louder Tony had to intervene. </p><p>"Stop." Tony said, firmly. </p><p>Peter whined out, he was so close.</p><p>"C'mon boy, get up. On your feet." Tony instructed.</p><p>As soon as Peter got up, Tony shoved Peter against the nearest wall and kissed him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me how horny I made you with this? And requests are welcomed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>